Boredom
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Ghirahim has very important Demon Lord stuff to do. Anita, however, her tasks completed has become bored and she wants Ghirahim to entertain her. How will he cope with Anita's tempting distractions? ((Warning: Anita is an Original Character. Don't like OC's? Just give it a chance.))


_**Boredom**_

_**Anita Knight**_

"Go away, Anita…" I said, not wasting my time to turn.

I could sense when she stopped dead in her tracks, no doubt staring intently at me from behind. "How did you know it was me?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes and sat back in my chair, "You're the only slave dumb enough to enter my quarters without permission." The only one to _ever_ enter my quarters actually…

She made her way to the side of my chair, only to roll her eyes playfully at me. She then proceeded to sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Anita…" I sighed, stopping her before she decided to make herself even more comfortable, placing my hands gently on her shoulders to push her lightly away from me. I could tell exactly where this would lead… not that I minded; usually, but when I was this busy… it was merely a terrible distraction.

"I'm bored!" she sighed, sticking her lip out in a pout, before leaning her head against my chest.

"Well, I'm very busy at the moment; I have lots of work to do!" I motioned to the amount of papers on my desk, "So do you, so I suggest you go finish your own chores…"

"I did them all already." She answered, resting her chin lightly on my shoulder, toying with my diamond earring. She adored shiny things…

"Fine, go help the other slaves then…" I petted her hair.

"I did that too."

"Go… bother the Bobokins, I don't know!" Anyone could tell by my tone that I was getting annoyed. She had delayed me enough.

Anita didn't seem to get the hint; "I've done that already... Twice!" she chuckled, pleased with herself. "They're fun to play with!"

I groaned, "How many did you kill?" ever since Master and I had taken her in, Anita's sense of "fun" had been quite distorted over the years due to ideas horribly placed into her mind through her own series of tortures she'd been put through before she became "tame" to us..

"Um…" she turned away, fiddling with my quill, tracing the soft feather across my neck annoyingly. "Tickle, tickle!" she teased me, but I was not amused.

"I'm punishing you later…" I mumbled under my breath, forcing her-perhaps a little too roughly-onto the floor.

She got up quickly, any pain the fall caused completely ignored. "Come on and entertain me!" she begged, kneeling beside my chair, looking up. Goddesses… she looked absolutely adorable in that position…

"I'll come do something with you when I'm finished…" I promised, turning back to my work.

"But you take too long!"

"Anita…" I growled.

She was undeterred, "Now… please?"

I spoke as slowly as I could, enunciating each sound clearly; "L-A-T-E-R!" I waved my hand in dismissal. "Now out with you!"

A final dejected sigh came from below, and I was relieved to finally hear her get up from the floor, retreating footsteps, and _finally_ the door closing softly behind me a few seconds later.

A few hours later I surveyed my paperwork… I had barely gotten anything done since Anita's dismissal. I groaned, growling in frustration. She could always get me distracted, even when not in the room… I got up from my desk, deciding to finish it later on in the day. With the way I was feeling, I knew I wouldn't get any quality work completed-and quality was all I cared for. However, I needed to get a little something settled first…

"GHIRAHIM!" as Anita had passed by, I had jumped out from behind the pillar, catching her in a tight embrace from behind, completely startling her. Her little shriek of my name was just adorable, and music to my ears.

"Come on and entertain me!" I begged, purring softly in her ear, only receiving a mere chuckle in response and a soft trace of her fingertips against my own as her hand firmly clasped mine.

"Why should _I_ have to entertain _you_?" Anita inquired, giggling as she turned to kiss me lightly on the cheek.

I shrugged. What other reason would I ever need to ask for entertainment besides the most obvious reason? "I got bored."


End file.
